marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silas Burr (Earth-616)
, former leader of ( ) | Relatives = Unnamed ex-wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = (Current Body); 6'4" (Original Body) | Weight = 400 lbs | Weight2 = (Current Body); 365 lbs (Original Body) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Current); Hazel (Original) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Current); Blond (Original) | UnusualFeatures = In his current body, Cyber has recently undergone a process that has grafted his skin with adamantium. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Mercenary, former enforcer, soldier | Education = Training as a Pinkerton Detective and unidentified training at a vocational college | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Sam Kieth | First = Marvel Comics Presents #85 | Death = Death_of_Wolverine_Vol_1_3 | HistoryText = Burr, or Cyber as he eventually came to be known, is believed to have been born in Canada. His earliest verified exploit took place while he was an agent for the Pinkerton National Detective Agency in the spring of 1912. Burr was charged with 22 counts of murder and put on trial in Sioux City, Iowa. He was found guilty on all counts and was sentenced to death by hanging. Escaping from the courthouse, with the aid of Sabretooth posing as a guard, and killing a number of others in the process Cyber arrived at a Western Canadian military base. Burr found in the Canadian Army a new employer named Frederick Hudson, who took special interest in utilizing his unique ability to push the men under his command beyond their moral and emotional limits. Hudson installed Burr in command of the special Canadian Army unit, the Devil’s Brigade, including Logan, later known as Wolverine. He served as Logan's brutal drill instructor during his early days in the military. Cyber was given instructions to focus his attention on Logan in particular, and eventually received orders to murder a woman at the base known only as Janet, in whom Logan was interested romantically, to further dehumanize his conditioning. After witnessing her death at Cyber's hands, Logan attacked and was severely beaten as Cyber effortlessly gouged out Logan's left eye. This was Logan's most severe beating and defeat up to this point in his life and the resulting psychological effects result in a deep-seated fear of Cyber that lasted for decades. Without any memory of Burr's abuse, Logan again found himself under the command of Burr while enlisted with the Devil's Brigade again during World War II. He introduced Logan to U.S. Army soldier Nick Fury for the clandestine rescue mission of Captain America from German occupied Northern Africa. Returning from Indochina for nine months in 1959, Burr would train his finest student, Logan's son, Daken, before the boy was secretly ordered to destroy the training camp and everyone associated with it, including its commandant, Hudson. Eviscerated and shot by Daken, Burr was spared from death, as he was slated to be bonded with Adamantium at some point in the near future. It has been suggested, by Cyber himself, that he once ran with the notorious Edinburgh killer, William Burke, and took part in the heinous West Port murders of 1828. In recent years, Burr had his skin laced with unbreakable Adamantium. Known as Cyber, he joined a drug cartel and was sent to Madripoor to oversee distribution of a new hallucinogenic. Cyber targeted Madripoor’s leading crime lords, Tyger Tiger and General Coy, only to clash with Wolverine, now Tiger's ally. In the ensuing battle, Cyber lost an eye before falling into the hallucinogen, which drove him mad. Replacing his lost eye with a cybernetic one, Cyber led the mercenary Hell’s Belles against the government sponsored mutants of X-Factor. He was next employed by the Coven cult to retrieve a mystic gem but again opposed by Wolverine. Later tracking Wolverine to Muir Island, Cyber fought the British super-team Excalibur before being trapped in a high security chamber. He was freed by the Dark Riders on behalf of Genesis, only to meet a grisly end as mutant death watch beetles consumed his flesh, leaving only the adamantium. Resurrection Cyber later resurfaced in astral form, making himself known to a powerful young mutant with child-like intelligence named Milo Gunderson. After possessing Milo's body, Cyber was easily able to suppress Milo's child-like psyche, coupling Milo's incredible strength with his own cunning intelligence. Intent on revenge, he set off for the Tinkerer, contracting him to perform the adamantium-epidermal bonding process once he had stolen the necessary liquid adamantium from storage in the Hague. Arriving in Brussels, he set up the inevitable confrontation between Wolverine and his son, Daken. At the culmination of the bloody battle between father and son, Cyber appeared, complete in his new adamantium laced skin, and challenged not Wolverine, but Daken. After quickly gaining the upper hand in his fight with Daken, Cyber questioned him on the whereabouts of his master. Daken refused to answer and managed to flee, leaving Cyber and Wolverine alone. During the following battle, Cyber suffered from a heart attack, as Milo had a weak heart. Wolverine, upon discovering that Silas had previously instructed Daken, and was capable of tracking his location, spared him in exchange for information. As Silas revealed how he had met the mysterious man known as "Hudson", his condition worsened, and Wolverine was forced to bring him to the Tinkerer to help him with the needed treatment. Agreeing to construct an artificial pacemaker to stabilize Cyber's heart condition in exchange for the use of Logan's mysterious Carbonadium Synthesizer, The Tinkerer unwittingly affixed the radioactive device to Cyber's chest, before Logan disappeared with the C-Synth and tossed it from a bridge into the water below. Cyber was recently deceived by Daken. Cyber seemingly succumbed to the poisonous effects of the carbonadium pacemaker, his weakened heart condition, or both and collapsed in pain as Daken stepped on his medication. He was left for dead by both Daken and Wolverine. True Death His corpse was found in Japan, partly dissolved in acid by Lord Ogun, when Wolverine went there in order to track down the price on his head, confirming his death. | Powers = Current Body In his current body, Cyber does possess some superhuman abilities. However, the full extent and full number of his powers isn't known. *'Superhuman Strength:' Cyber has taken possession of the body of a powerful young man named Milo. Milo's body is superhumanly strong, capable of ripping off a horse's head with one punch. Although Milo's limits are unknown, Cyber's current body is at least as strong as his original. *'Superhuman Durability:' Cyber has recently reappeared after having the skin of his new body bonded with Adamantium. As a result, Cyber's body, with the exception of his face, is virtually invulnerable to conventional attack, even to weapons composed of Adamantium itself. *'Psionic Powers:' Cyber has revealed that being exposed to the same drugs and poisons that his Adamantium claws were tipped with in his original body dramatically increased the effectiveness of his powers, allowing him to track the brain pattern of anyone anywhere in the planet. His consciousness has entered the body of the child-like Milo Gunderson and his personality, consciousness, and intelligence have supplanted those of Milo. It isn't known if Cyber can take possession of the bodies of others regularly or if he can only do so through very specific circumstances. Original Body Cyber was a mutant possessing various superhuman abilities that were the result of genetic mutation and artificial enhancement. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Cyber possessed an accelerated healing factor that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. This healing factor, while similar to that possessed by Wolverine and Sabretooth, wasn't nearly as efficient as Cyber wasn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. His accelerated healing powers were what enabled him to survive the process which bonded adamantium to his skin. *'Retractable Claws:' Has ten retractable adamantium claws installed into his hands, likely an augmentation by the Weapon Plus program when he was an agent. each of which carrying the indestructible edge that comes with the material it's made of enabling Cyber to cut, pierce and or lacerate anything with them save for Adamantium and/or Captain America's shield. **'Hallucinogen/Toxin Secretion:' He has another synthetic add on was each nail cyber could grow/retract withheld excessively poisonous elements that could be transferred on physical contact. The potency of said substance was so that not even Wolverine's healing factor could filter them out before lasting affliction could take effect, mainly because the poison was tailored specifically for him and proved quickly fatal to baseline humans. *'Resistance To Disease:' Cyber's healing powers afforded him a high degree, if not total immunity, against all known diseases. *'Suppressed Aging:' Aside from its unique regenerative qualities, Cyber's healing factor caused him to age much slower than an ordinary human. Despite being well over 100 years of age at the time of his death, he retained the appearance and vigor of a man in his physical prime. *'Superhuman Strength:' Cyber was originally enhanced allowing him to lift approximately 2 tons. After being augmented upon having his skin laced with Adamantium, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift at least 10 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Cyber's muscles produced considerable less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He could exert himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' As a result of an unknown procedure, Cyber's skin, with the exception of his face, was infused with Adamantium. As a result, most of Cyber's body was virtually invulnerable to physical injury. *'Psionic Powers:' Cyber possessed the ability to psionically expand his consciousness, allowing him to track a person's specific brain patterns across great distances. The exact range of this ability was never revealed. However, he was capable of using it to track Wolverine across Edinburgh, Scotland. Cyber could instantly identify people based on their brain patterns, recognizing people he had met before by their patterns as soon as their entered his sensory range. | Abilities = Even though he isn't in his original body, Cyber is in full possession of his memories and knowledge. He retains his extensive knowledge of combat techniques. | Strength = Class 25 ; Cyber can lift within 10 to 25 ton range. | Weaknesses = Although the body Cyber's consciousness currently inhabits is at least as strong as his original one, it possesses a weak heart. When last seen, the Tinkerer had forged a pacemaker for him out of Carbonadium using the carbonadium Synthesizer. However, carbonadium is a very toxic substance so Cyber's current status and health isn't known. Cyber's new body doesn't possess retractable adamantium claws nor does it possess an accelerated healing factor. | Equipment = Cyber's skin and hair were laced with the metal Adamantium, making him virtually invulnerable to physical injury. The skin and hair of his current body are also laced with Adamantium. Cyber possessed a cybernetic left eye to replace the one Wolverine gouged out in his original body, its properties unknown. | Transportation = | Weapons = Cyber currently uses no weapons. In his original body, Cyber possessed a single retractable adamantium claw on each finger, each coated with extremely potent hallucinogenic toxins. These toxins were even capable of affecting Wolverine for a brief period of time and were lethal to ordinary humans within a matter of seconds. | Notes = Cyber was driven insane by exposure to a hallucinogenic drug, causing him to suffer mildly distracting delusionary side effects. | Trivia = Cyber was the only character Logan (Wolverine) was afraid of. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Cyber}} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Metal Body Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Senses Category:Poisonous Category:Psionic Entities Category:Possession Category:Adamantium Category:WWII Characters Category:Killed by Ogun Category:Wolverine Villains Category:WWI Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Claws Category:Heart Condition Category:Consciousness Transferred